Error: Connection Lost
by toadstoolcouch
Summary: Inspector Gadget meets a charming, mysterious gentleman one night while on assignment and falls for him. There's just one problem: Gadget doesn't know he's dating the evil Doctor Claw. And what started as an easy lie for Doctor Claw is now a very serious problem: love.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Claw, evil mastermind, controller of MAD, sender of Hell to every major city on the globe, snarled where he stood, while molten popcorn butter licked down his hand, courtesy of some insufferable little creature staring at him. He might have dispatched this particular annoyance, but he didn't have time to deal with the onlookers, so cooked his hand must be, until he reached the counter, anyway. At least his prosthetic could not feel pain the same way as other parts of his body could.

The only reason he was in this infernal line in this wretched theater was to spot his man and hand deliver his instructions. This particular mission was too important and time sensitive to handle any other way but the most precisely careful. Forced to wait his turn, move forward only when the one before him did, like some kind of animal in a pen, he found it difficult to find his agent in the crowd.

When at last the charade of buying snacks was complete, he tore away from the line and made a ferocious bee line for one small and shaking man waiting by one of the theater entrances, his shirt already soaked with cola. The evil genius stabbed his straw into his mouth and strolled past the man, seemingly oblivious, except that he tossed a wadded napkin in the trash by him. As Claw entered the room, the man fished it out; if anyone noticed him, no one stopped him from leaving, orders in hand.

Dr. Claw's phone was tucked snug in his breast pocket, hidden beneath a thin, slim jacket. He'd know the first phase of the job was done when he received a buzzing signal right through the chest. His teeth were grit and his hand curling into a fist around his soda as he shoved past other patrons to find a seat. He'd just started the mission with that fateful toss of the napkin, but he didn't feel much better. Now was the time for relentless waiting and brooding and worrying, despite the many precautions he always took. He reminded himself, as he dropped into a seat, that he should get the signal before the end of the film.

As the previews played, he relaxed, stretching his legs out, both arms on the rests. The theater was filling up all around him-except for the two seats he sat between. Someone tripped over his boot trying to pass and Claw just gave him a death glare till he slunk back where he came from.

Soda in one of the cup rests, he fished out a flask from a jacket pocket and took a good swig.

"You shouldn't bring that in here," someone whispered the moment one of the previews ended.

That voice…! It seized Claw's attention despite all careful self-discipline. It was, of course, Inspector Gadget, the only person who could possibly throw the careful, calculating, man off his game for a dangerous moment. Even in the darkness of the theater, he could immediately recognize his nemesis as he slipped into the seat beside him.

He realized he hadn't answered him. Harshly, Claw grunted, "Excuse me?"

"The alcohol," Gadget leaned closer to respond, since now another preview was blaring its noise in competition. "It's a bad influence on the kids."

Claw clenched the arm rest as he felt his mortal enemy's breath at his ear, a rush of sensation he simply wasn't expecting tonight. It only fueled his hate. However, he bit down the first response that came to mind, and then answered sidelong but loud enough to hear, "Now I'm responsible for the morality of children." He added a mirthless guffaw.

Again, the inspector leaned in, way more than he needed to even with the ambient noise, Claw thought, just to say, "No, just your own. But you're a lot more visible than you think."

Claw threw the nosy man a look, heart speeding up a moment at what he perceived to be a threat. But Gadget had a soft, mild smile on his face and seemed simply interested in trying to get a better look at him. As far as Claw knew, no one could yet agree on what he looked like. A stranger could see his face with no consequence. It was with others of his own circle he had to be more secretive. Any one of them could hold a photo of him for a king's ransom.

"What are you going to do," he rasped, turning his face fully to Gadget, who reacted only with a slight widening of the eyes. "Arrest me?"

He watched Gadget carefully as he chuckled and turned back to the movie for a moment, smiling. Claw's eyes were still on him when he said, "No, not today, Sir. But-!"

Claw's fingers dug into the armrest. He couldn't believe his nerves, and believed even less the source of this anxiety, exacerbated by the fact that he still hasn't received the signal from his agent. He also couldn't eject the suspicion that this was all just a trap.

"But?"

"I'm not actually here for the movie; I'm on police business," Gadget was all too happy to explain, and he had to do it practically resting against Claw's arm, to be heard over the movie dialogue. Some people hushed him, but he didn't notice. He went on, "You haven't seen any suspicious looking characters creeping around here, have you?"

Claw was already calculating multiple escape routes within, acting cool without. He leaned his head closer to Gadget with a, "Say again?"

By now they were huddled against each other in the darkness, Claw able to feel the other man's hair brushing against his skin when he turned his head, the brim of his hat crushing gently against his head, even the briefest touch of a gloved hand against his shoulder. Practically whispering in his ear, Gadget repeated his question, to which Claw finally acted like he understood.

"No, I don't think I have," he said, his face turned towards the screen. He glanced side long at him. "But I'll keep an eye out."

Gadget started to answer when suddenly a light blasted in their faces. Reflexively Gadget turned towards it, shielding his eyes with a hat gadget-now the people behind really started grumbling-and demanded an explanation. It was an usher. And could the gentlemen please be quiet and enjoy the movie?

Gadget apologized and when the usher left, he turned to Claw-but the seat was empty beside him.

Claw was by then in flight. How he managed to slip past the people beside him so quickly is his own mystery; this wasn't the first time he had slip out of somewhere in a desperate hurry. He couldn't take the chance of contacting anyone, and still the buzz did not come. He was convinced the agent had been picked up and was pondering the risk of just walking out of the theater right then. Needing to think, but not wanting to look like some "suspicious character," he threw some quarters into a pinball machine in the lobby. He deconstructed his master plan as he slammed the controls and snarled at the tiny balls, formulating contingency plans for his contingency plans.

"There you are!"

Claw forced himself into a state of calm and turned his face to Gadget, who looked so genuinely pleased Claw simply didn't know what to make of it. Was he taunting him? he thought. This time Claw did not pull an innocent act, but stepped away from the machine and confronted the inspector, who did not even take a step back or allow the shine in his eyes to dwindle. "How did you…?"

"Your bracelets," Gadget said casually, gesturing to the spiked bands around Claw's wrists, just barely visible from beneath the sleeves of his jacket. Amazingly, he'd forgotten to switch his usual spiked ones for something less conspicuous, though he'd remembered to wear gloves.

Claw touched his wrist reflexively and grunted. He allowed himself to chuckle, though it felt and sounded quite awkward, unnatural. Gadget took it with amusement.

"So did you change your mind?" Claw dared to ask, his harsh voice decorated by amusement of his own. "Couldn't let me get away, is that it?"

Gadget laughed, "Not without making sure you're alright…" he paused and gave him expectant eyes. "Mr…?"

Claw fought through the temptation to freeze up and blurted the first name he thought of, "Just call me Damien."

"Alright, Damien," Gadget said, hesitating before adding, "You can call me Gus."

Claw wondered if that was an easy alias, but either way he nodded softly in acknowledgement. "Well, Gus," he said as he schemed. "If you're not too strapped down, would you have time for a coffee with a bored old man? That film was ghastly; I need to be distracted from it." His words came out easily, somehow soft even with the rasp; Gadget seemed attentive enough, anyway.

"I could use a jolt," Gadget replied in a free, easy tone. "I checked the place again while I was looking for you; there's no need to remain here."

Claw replied with a smile, though it was mainly for show. By now they were heading for the door, which Claw held open for him. The sky had turned dark with puffy, silver clouds streaked across it. He took the risk of offering an arm to the inspector, and it was taken. Claw smiled a second time, this time concealed and more genuine. Unless things turned sour, it looked like he'd escaped danger once again, and now he had the opportunity to learn more about his arch-nemesis than he ever could have hoped.

As before he let Gadget through the door first and the two of them approached the counter, looking perfectly like old friends. Claw repressed a laugh at the very idea, wishing he could see the ridiculous sight for himself. He ordered and paid for them both, without bothering to formally offer, which Gadget silently allowed.

Coffees in hand, Claw led them to the table farthest away from everyone and they enjoyed their drinks in pleasant silence for a while. "Thank you, Damien," Gadget said.

"Of course, Gus," Claw replied, voice tinged with actual amusement. Even now he still held out the dread that Gadget would betray his trust, but every passing second his focus slipped further from that fear. He wished more than once in a few minutes that they were sitting closer.

He focused on the opportunity, chasing away other thoughts as extraneous. Not like he hadn't had them before, but now was not the time. It would never be the time, he was sure. And chances were he'd never get this physically close to him again. "Forgive my asking," he began with a coy edge to his voice, a slight shrug of one shoulder. "But do you…"

A sharp, furious little vibration erupted in his breast pocket, cutting off his words. "I have to get this, I'm sorry…" he reached into his pocket and started to get up...but Gadget clasped his arm. His grip was startlingly strong, especially with such a naked look of entreaty in his eyes.

"Don't leave," he blurted. "Go ahead, answer it right here."

Claw decided he would leave anyway, but indulged the inspector by remaining in his seat as he looked at the phone screen. He managed to prevent much of his emotion on his face, but showed enough for Gadget to lean in closer, as concerned and nosey as ever.

It was not the guy. Chances were his guy had been picked up, if after all this time still no signal. He could have pounded the table into splinters in frustration but Gadget's unwavering gaze was more than enough of a deterrent. It wasn't the guy, but that didn't mean Claw wanted to talk to the person it was, especially not now. Teeth gritted, he answered. Gadget looked ready to crawl into his lap just to hear, so he decided it'd be easier to put it on speaker.

"Well if it isn't my favorite nephew," he said in a tone far too sweet to be believed by the caller. But it seemed to convince Gadget.

"Uhh...ok…" Talon's voice croaked over the phone's speaker. "Is this a bad time, Uncle-"

"Never for you!" Claw interrupted harshly. "What can I do for you?" More synthetic sweetness.

Another pause, but eventually Talon spoke again, his voice more guarded, "Your uh...friend...is here."

At this Gadget's eyebrows shot up.

"From work," Claw said automatically to Gadget. To Talon he said, "Excellent! Make sure he's fed and comfortable. I'm busy at the moment."

"Busy? You said this was priority-"

"And it is," Claw snapped, his usual demeanor returning in a flash, to wipe itself away the next instant. "But we still have time."

"Well how much time-"

"Later," Claw finalized. "I'll be home later." He snapped the phone closed and put it back against his breast.

Gadget had been watching, and Claw had been watching him. It might have unnerved him, if Claw didn't already know the other man's investigative nature, to put it kindly. "You're an uncle?" he beamed, just as Claw drew breath to say something. "So am I!"

Claw had a metaphorical light bulb moment. He threw a gaze at Gadget that would make anyone else squirm, his growing smile more like a toothy gash. "Are you?"

Claw could not remember a moment watching the inspector on his monitors that he'd seen him look so proud; he'd never seen his eyes quite like that. He found himself leaning closer, though he could hear perfectly well.

"Yes, my niece is just wonderful," Gadget extolled. "So sharp! She's always getting into things; it was a daily circus when she was small." He fell into a peal of laughter...that he abruptly cut off.

Claw all but gripped the table, suddenly as anxious as Gadget looked right then. Gadget stared intently at a spot just behind Claw, then whipped around in his seat, as if trying to catch a moving sight. Claw got up as Gadget did, and they both disturbed patrons as they rushed out, Gadget in the lead.

"Ga-Gus!" Claw shouted, grabbing the man's arm without quite thinking. For a moment he marvelled at the sensation; despite what he'd seen this man do, the arm he held felt like flesh and blood. The bone felt stronger than most, however.

Gadget winced slightly and turned around to face him, looking keyed up, wild eyed, but quick to throw his "date" a smile. "I'm sorry, Damien, I can't stay any longer," he said as he pulled his arm free. Claw didn't make it easy, but he didn't force the issue, either. "Let's do it again." He crushed against Claw for a flurried moment and pressed a kiss against his cheek. The next instant, he was gone.

Claw's phone buzzed against his chest, but it took an entire 1.42 seconds for him to answer. "What is it?"

"Are you alone?" came Talon's sarcastic snarl.

"Speak, you buffoon!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Well I hate to interrupt...whatever that was...but we've got a situation here."

Claw was heading for the theater parking lot. Several people jumped, not walked, out of his way. "Stop wasting my time, what happened?"

"He's dead."

A million worries flooded his mind, but he dared not discuss any of them over the phone, not even this burner. He answered by hanging up, and mulled over the past few hours as he slipped in his car and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Gadget returned to the station soon after losing trail of that suspicious character. He was smiling as usual, greeting people as usual, but the way he felt was anything but. He wasn't even sure it if it was a good or bad thing; the pure excitement, the thrill of this evening alone was almost too much to bear, at least on his own.

"Inspector Gadget!" from down the hallway. "You are late."

The aforementioned turned and cracked a grin. "Sorry, Gene," he said, going to her. Ever since she announced to everyone that's what she preferred to be called, over the rather dehumanizing moniker of G2, Gadget loved to hear the sound of it in his voice. In anyone's, really. Her arms opened with an automatic readiness, and held him tightly, just barely enough to hurt. She was getting better at this, he noted mentally as he pulled away gently. He wouldn't bruise this time.

"Did you have trouble?" she asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he boasted. Then deflated a bit, "I didn't find any leads on the case tonight. I'm convinced I saw that MAD agent outside the coffee shop, and so I engaged in pursuit-"

"Coffee shop?" she interrupted with a cock to her head and a furrow to her brow. "Did the agent try to hide in one of those?"

"No," Gadget laughed softly, and he hesitated before telling her, suddenly realizing it probably hadn't been the best decision. He wanted to be shocked at himself for selfishly going on a date, however quick and unplanned, in the middle of an assignment. But then just thinking about it caused a smile so strong and automatic he knew he couldn't hide from Gene.

"You required a caffeine supplement?" she suggested.

"I did," Gadget nodded, giving her a sidelong glance from beneath his hat brim.

"Something is significant about your visit to this coffee shop," Gene said, and began walking at an easy pace down the hall. Gadget followed, grinning slightly despite his chagrin and made encouraging sounds, prompting her to continue, "You found something there, something unexpected." She looked at him.

"Keep going, Genie!" he prompted. "You're almost there."

"A person," she said with more conviction. "You met someone you know there." Gadget shook his head. "Someone you don't know." Gadget began to shake his head, looked upwards in contemplation, then said, "It was someone I didn't know, but I didn't meet him there."

"Where did you," she began, but shook her head, preferring a different question. "Why was this meeting so significant; do you believe he can help you with your assignment?"

Gadget slowed their walk a bit, because the Chief's door was in sight and wasn't ready for any more ears right then. "Because...it was a date." He paused, but Gene didn't say anything. Besides a slight frown her face didn't even change. "I know, I know...but it was so sudden!" He sighed, "And if I see him again, I might be distracted again. I'm sure I would have caught that agent tonight if I'd have remained focused." The thrilling, warm feeling he got from thinking of the mysterious Damien did not diminish, even with the guilt. His sigh was quick but heart felt.

"It appears he's distracting you right now," said Gene, but with a soft look and a touch to the shoulder, evoking an embarrassed chuckle. "However, next time, I suggest you schedule your dates for a more...appropriate time." They shared a smile.

The two of them had experimented in dating over a year ago. Considering they're both primarily married to their jobs, their dates weren't much longer or better planned than what Gadget had done tonight. It only added to the satisfaction of going to work that he'd see Gene there, and even when she asked for a cessation in that part of their relationship, that excitement to see her every day did not diminish. She wanted to see how she felt about women, a civilian preferably. It bothered her, Gadget could tell, how precious little time they had to devote to such selfish activities as kissing. How tiring to it was to reschedule and postpone, to hope and be disappointed every week.

Most of their colleagues still thought them a couple, however, since the kissing only lessened in intensity afterwards, not so much frequency. Also, since Gene arrived, Gadget spent far less time chit chatting with the Chief. It was always the two G's, as they were called, together physically or via comms, all day. Gadget still had his own assignments, many of which took him out of the country. So far the two of them had gone on a handful of overseas missions together; an experience to put it mildly. And Gene had come over to Gadget's house on several occasions, including when Gadget was out on assignment, to look after Penny and Brain. He already loved her, he knew that the moment they first met eyes; if it were possible to love her even more, it'd be because of how she was with Penny. How she obviously cared about them all.

Gadget chatted with her a little bit, but he didn't neglect his duties for too long. With a parting nod, he went to debrief with Chief Quimby.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Where is he?" Claw bellowed the moment he crossed through the great doors. A fearsome fire was crackling in the fireplace, MAD cat passed out, the whole castle still and silent-up till the manor's master burst in./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Within seconds, Talon had emerged from somewhere in the shadows and was signalling his uncle to follow him. In tense silence but for quick and steady footfalls, they passed into a chamber even more miserable and dull looking than before. On a bed lay the agent, with a doctor sitting over him. The doctor scrambled out of her seat when Claw entered, mumbling terrified apologies and excuses, and gave him wide berth as he inspected the body./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""What happened?" he snarled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""I-I don't really know, Dr. Claw," she muttered, hands wringing. "I-I-I tried everything, he just wouldn't respond. H-he came in half dead already on his feet!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw turned around to fully face her; to throw his superior size and mass in her face, really. She shrunk even further just as he knew she would. "How?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""It was some kind of poison," she said. She was creeping towards the door, so Claw took a deliberate step closer to her, and in the way of the door, just to keep her mind focused. "One I've never seen before! One minute he looks sick, very sick, but standing, and then he suddenly can't breathe! I gave him a tracheotomy, look, there! It did nothing!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""He wouldn't have survived without the anti-dote anyway," Claw said, more to himself than to her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""You...you know what caused this?" she asked timidly, but with obvious interest./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw snapped a vicious gaze to her, holding it. His upper lip curled slightly. "I do," he said. "And soon, so shall you." He made a gesture to Talon, who automatically walked over to the doctor and grabbed her arm. She paled, while he avoided her eyes, looked mostly at the floor with a deep set frown. "Take her to the lab," Claw ordered, and the other two visibly relaxed a trace. "Get her settled in and come back up here." He stormed out of the chamber before receiving an answer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw headed for one of his private chambers, each one fitted with at least one monitor, playing the same subject matter 24/7. He had a program that searched through security camera feeds all over the city for Gadget's likeness, copied the footage, and played it on the monitors. He had the ability to hack into specific cameras for live footage, provided he could figure out Gadget's exact location. And when he put his mind to it, he rarely failed at that task. It helped of course that Gadget's movements were rather predictable, especially within Metro City./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"He told himself that he just wanted to make sure Gadget hadn't picked up any more of his trail, but he was hardly focusing on that. He was several layers deep into scheming this time when he watched the cyborg leave the station. He noticed with a harsh feeling that he wasn't alone, but was accompanied by a woman, dressed in snug dark slacks, a simple button up shirt, and a light blazer, with a tight ponytail. This was the same woman he'd noticed accompanying him some time ago, though she was dressed in something far less comfortable looking than this. Some absurd all blue skin tight affair, he recalled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"He watched with a tightening fist the way they talked to each other as they walked for what felt like hours. They seldom touched but Claw could not ignore their closeness. He assumed she was his partner, as in on the job. He didn't like the idea of Gadget having any allies at all, anyone that could possibly help him or even advise him. He still wasn't sure exactly how the man stayed so sharp after all these years, how he managed to escape traps that had worked on other targets with deadly precision./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"He watched her with narrowed eyes, unwavering even as MAD cat snuggled against him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"***************************/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"After a few hours of fitful, dream-plagued sleep, Dr. Claw crawled from his bed and willed himself to move despite such exhaustion down to the lab, where he checked in on the doctor's progress. She had been charged with duplicating the poison found in his agent. He couldn't help his amusement at the fact that his man did indeed obey his orders; he brought back the stuff, alright. The mystery of why it was inside him wasn't too relevant to Claw's plans. He could have been murdered; he could have done it himself. Claw didn't have the time to brood on this./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"She was far from finished. He gave her some encouraging threats and a promise of food later if she made any significant progress. Then he left her to her prison and went to one of his monitoring rooms./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""What's the poison for, Uncle Claw?" asked the young man leaning against one of the large desks, his head haloed by the monitor's glow. His tone was casual, bored, but his gaze unrelenting./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw narrowed his eyes at him. "You, if you keep inviting yourself into my personal spaces," he growled, shoving Talon off the desk./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""What if the doc can't replicate it?" Talon pressed, though he kept a healthy distance./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Then we find another," Claw said. MAD cat leaped onto his lap and received an automatic petting. As if sensing another question about to manifest, he added, "You'll know exactly what you need to know when I decide it's time. No sooner. Agreed?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Talon's glare rivalled that of his uncle for a moment, but then it dropped, like a snuffed out flame. He shrugged coldly, "Fine."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Good. You'll check on Dr. Martenne every hour. Give her whatever she needs, within reason, and make sure she's working hard. I can't go back to my original source for more of the compound; it's all hanging on her success or failure. Which I'm making into your success or failure."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""And what exactly are you gonna be doing all day?" Talon grumbled petulantly, but the dread and worry in his voice could not be so easily hidden./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw just stared into the monitor, seeming to look at Talon until the younger Claw realized he was staring at the video. Talon stepped out of the way and took the intense, silent glare as his answer, both of them watching the overpowered Interpol agent and his absurdly strong new partner. Watching, and scheming./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"*******************************/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"He'd feared that the woman would be with him the entire day, and thus delay his plans even further; he dared not approach Gadget with her around. He was not afraid of her, but neither did he want her brand of trouble; he knew his intellect was superior to all, but would not want to pit himself against her physically in case she saw through his lies./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Fortunately, their stroll was temporary; with a quick kiss they departed. He was able to continue following Gadget via monitor in his car as he sped his way into the city. His dread increased exponentially as he realized Gadget was heading towards the abandoned warehouse from which his agent had taken the poison. Claw kept himself as far removed from the actual deeds of his agents as possible, so even he didn't know exactly how the meeting went down. It was possible that Gadget could search all day and find nothing that would in any way tie back to MAD or to himself, but he couldn't afford to take any chances./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"At last Claw arrived at the warehouse, knowing Gadget was already inside, though unable to see him since there were no cameras in there. He got out of his car and all but charged in there, before realizing how incredibly suspicious that would seem. He had to think of an excuse, and quick…/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Damien?" a very excited voice called from inside./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw froze, eyes wider than they've been in a decade, and he frantically looked around for the source. How in all of Hell can he see me, he thought, until he noticed the broken glass and holes punched into the sides of the metal siding. It was still uncanny, and he was half sure the inspector was starting to figure out the truth./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"When he saw his face, though, all such doubts melted out of him. He smiled easily as they approached each other. "Good morning, Gus," he said, content to stand some distance from him, hands in pockets (he had remembered to switch bracelets and to put on gloves, at least), but Gadget immediately pulled him in for a hug, his strength startling considering his smaller mass and stature. Claw took in a good whiff of his cologne greedily as he pulled away. "Good to see you," he said hastily, under his breath./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Fortunately that brought a more relaxed smile to Gadget's face as he maintained an almost uncomfortably close proximity between them. He chuckled, but in a clipped, not so confident way. "What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw let his eyebrows raise and a rueful look pass over his face. "Forgive me," he said. "I saw your car on the street as I was driving, so I followed."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Oh, you did…?" Gadget laughed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw was in a daring mood. "I also saw you earlier, but walking. You were with someone. A friend?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget had been listening to this with an expression mixed with amusement and the mildest suspicion. With anyone else, he thought, he might feel creeped out, but he supposed he should expect to seen around town, as busy as he was. And anyway a part of him was flattered to be so remembered and thought of. His voice was a little guarded, though, as he answered, "Yes, she's my friend, a very dear one. She's also technically an ex."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Technically?" Claw teased, clearly relaxed at hearing this./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget smiled. "Well I still love her, we're just not dating anymore. We're...how did she say it... Ah yes, 'seeing other people.'" His grin faded. "I'm sorry I didn't mention it…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Nonsense!" Claw said with a genuine laugh. "Every man should have his secrets."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget made a face. "Well…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw put his arm around Gadget's shoulder and started leading him on a casual walk of the grounds, the sky a fitting steely gray. He squeezed Gadget's shoulder as the other leaned against him, relaxing. In fact within moments, the inspector had snaked his arm around Dr. Claw's waist. All the way around; sunlight glinted off metal./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""I know it didn't last long, but I very much enjoyed our time together last night," said Claw./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""So did I," Gadget returned with a sigh./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""But?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget stopped them, and pulled away just enough to look at him. They were holding each other around the waists, and for a moment Claw was nearly distracted by the intoxicating feeling. He'd already suspected a genuine attraction would be inevitable. He didn't bother too much trying to lie to his own self about his feelings. But whatever relief to his loneliness he might find from this man content in his arms paled in comparison to the triumph he would feel at finally putting him down. Love, companionship: such things could be purchased, and he knew the vendors. Getting it from Gadget might be nice, but he came with a cost Claw just wasn't prepared to pay: giving up his entire life's work and mission. Was this softly smiling man worth that?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""I have so little time to give you," Gadget said with an aching sadness to his voice that struck Claw right through the heart. "Even now I should be back in there, investigating."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Have you found anything?" Claw asked harshly, but Gadget seemed not to mind the tone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""No. I'd hate to go back to empty handed again. I don't really care how I look, it's just…" Gadget trailed off, looked down, bit his lip./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw gently turned his face by the chin. With the same hand he stroked the side of his face, then rested it at his shoulder. "What is it?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"The inspector's soft smile still on his face, his eyes were visibly misty, and he looked intensely tired for a moment. "Every lost minute for me is a victory for them."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Them?" Claw asked, already knowing the answer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""MAD," Gadget whispered fiercely, a tear escaping down his face, brows knitted tightly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Though it stirred him in a strangely unpleasant way to see such distress in his mortal enemy's face, it was all he could do to suppress a grin at the way he said that. He took it as a well deserved, well needed ego boost and the desire to kiss him was suddenly overpowering./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"So he did. Softly, carefully, at first, his hands just barely holding onto Gadget's shoulders. But within seconds they both went harder, following each other's lead. Free with teeth and tongue, it became a competition, which at first Claw allowed the other to take the lead. Claw slid his hands tightly down Gadget's sides, around his back, pulling and anchoring him by the small of his back, as he gradually overtook Gadget's kissing prowess. As if realizing he could not win, the inspector stopped trying to overtake him and surrendered to Claw's lips. Tears flowed, though he was silent but for the heightened breath./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw was the first to pull away, and they both had to catch their breath. "If anyone can bring them down," Claw said huskily, scratching his fingertips across the back of Gadget's neck. "It's you, Gus."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Oh, Damien…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw wiped the tears from his face and pulled him close. Gadget hugged him, his face against his shoulder. "I don't care how short our encounters must be," Claw said. "I will treasure them. There will be more?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget looked up at him with a smile. "Of course there will, especially after I crack this thing. I might even take a day off." He laughed, and Claw joined him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw kissed the corner of his mouth. "It's a date."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""What, this doesn't count?" Gadget teased./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"That evoked a genuine laugh from Claw, genuine feelings that both inebriated and deeply worried him. Attraction was fine, lust understandable. Safe. This was something...more. Or perhaps, Claw tried to reason, he was just reacting to the feeling of another body in his arms, like a starving man might to the sight of a steak. This was desperate human weakness, nothing more, he rationalized. And it would pass, not before delivering wounds, like it always did. At the very least, he could act convincingly enough to lull his prey into a false sense of security. At least the possibility of pillow talk and its fatal secrets was a real one./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""I assume you have your car here," Claw said softly, leading Gadget back with his arm around his waist. "Otherwise I'd offer you a ride back to the city. If you're done here, that is."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""No, I'm going to search a little more," he replied with more strength to his voice now. "I owe it to myself at least, even if this is a dead end."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""I understand, my dear," Claw said. He noticed Gadget's blush and his silent acceptance of being called that. "Though...must I spend the night alone again, though? You are allowed to sleep…?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Damien," Gadget mock-scolded. "What are you asking?" Judging from Gadget's face, it seemed like he was up for any answer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Spend the night with me," Claw blurted. "We'll sleep in separate beds if you like. I just want yours to be the first face I see in the morning. I can't bear to face the rest of the night alone, can you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget didn't answer with words at first. A creeping blush and fierce grin he tried to hide behind his hand told Claw much. However, he still sensed something holding him back, so he added, "You have a partner, don't you? They can handle taking over for your for one night, can't they? Unless they're incompetent..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Certainly not," Gadget retorted heatedly, and laughed to soften that harsh reply. "I couldn't ask for a more competent, capable partner."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Well, don't you trust them to take over for you?" Claw pressed, fighting to hold back a grin. This was almost too easy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Yes…" Gadget said timidly, then he frowned and held himself a little taller. "Of course." He looked at Claw with the softest eyes. "There's just something about you," he said wistfully, reaching up to stroke through Claw's hair. Claw felt his heart hammer at first and nearly grabbed Gadget's arm, the feeling was so intense. He leaned into Gadget's hand instead, fixing a piercing gaze on him. "I can't place it…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw took his hand and kissed the back of it through the glove. "Then don't. I'm not questioning this-" he gave him a quick but devouring kiss on the lips. "And neither should you. Now, you'll be driving back in your car, yes?" Gadget nodded. "Good. Follow my car, then."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Well, I need to make some calls first…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Do that," he commanded. "When you're ready, flash your lights, and I'll start driving." He slipped away, noticing a flash of shiny gray beneath the inspector's coat sleeve as his arms shrank back to regular length. Another kiss, this time on the forehead, and Gadget left him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw watched him walk for a bit before turning./p 


	4. Chapter 4

Gadget wasn't sure he was doing the right thing as he followed the other man out of the isolated area and back into the city. He'd told the Chief he'd found nothing at the warehouse of note and was heading home. Probably the first genuine lie he'd ever told that man he admired/adored so much, and it gave a heavy feeling. It just felt premature mention Damie.

The other issue was that no one would know where he was all night. Well, except for Damien, he reminded himself with some comfort, and then smiled dreamily. He lightly touched his face where the older man's heavy hand had been.

They passed the heart of the city and headed into some of the wilder areas. Gadget didn't mind; he adored every inch of his city. Danger didn't detract from beauty, he thought as he got out. Claw's car was parked just up ahead, but he didn't get out yet. Standing by his own car, Gadget hesitated, very close to deciding to drive back home for a moment. He wasn't sure where that sudden panic came from, and as if challenging himself, he chose to shake off whatever doubts he may have sheltered, and walked up to Claw's car. Just as he reached the door, Claw got out with a flourish and a grin. Without warning he took the inspector into his arms and kissed him quickly, savagely. Gadget hung off him, partly in a daze, as they went into the apartment complex.

The apartment he took him to was somehow dingier than the outside. It was fairly barren as far as furniture and decor, and the lights were harsh, naked. "I apologize for the state of the place," Claw said as he lead Gadget inside with a hand at his back. He engaged the deadbolt and tossed his keys on the counter, over which a cockroach skittered. "It's just a temporary place."

Gadget gravitated into his arms and gazed into his eyes. "It's just fine," he said softly.

Claw was trembling ever so slightly, his lips parted in wonder as he stroked through Gadget's hair-beneath the hat he was still wearing- so softly he barely touched it. Gadget's eyes drooped shut and he sighed, and he rested his hands on Claw's hips.

His eyes opened rather hastily when he felt one of those hard, unyielding fingers stroke along the hat line, reaching by millimeters beneath it. "May I?" Claw asked.

Gadget pulled away a little bit, casting a downward, troubled gaze, holding his hat brim firmly.

Claw relaxed him with a soft pet of his cheek. "It's alright, Gus. You don't have to."

He looked up at him. "No...I want to. I trust you." He gave him a smile that seemed to beg for confirmation of this trust. With care he pulled off the hat and set it on the counter beside him. He closed his eyes tightly as "Damien" gently touched the thin but obvious line that circled the upper part of his head, passing through hair that was just the slightest shade off.

Claw made no comments and asked no questions as his fingers gently moved from Gadget's forehead to his hair. With his sensors he could feel, in a way, the soft locks, and how it felt different around the top of his scalp than anywhere else. The petting made Gadget woozy for a moment, with the luxurious sensation combined with lingering fear of judgement or rejection. He just nodded in answer.

Claw kissed his brow along the scar line, eventually evoking a laugh from Gadget, who had by now calmed considerably. However, when Claw took his wrist and began to remove one of the gloves, Gadget pulled his hand back with a nervous sound halfway between a chuckle and a yelp. He pushed away from Claw, turning his back to him. It was a while before he spoke, back still turned to him, "I'm sorry, Damien…"

"No," Claw replied, a hand going up towards Gadget's turned shoulder, but let it fall back to his side. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I know we are practically strangers to each other. I...I shouldn't have pushed it."

Gadget wiped a tear off his face furiously but his attention was peaked. The devastating truth was, he felt as lonely as the other sounded. Yes, he had a rich family life and considered pretty much anyone he was on good terms with to be part of his family. Especially considering how very small his biological family was these days. Still, there was such a lack. An absence that he knew he felt, however he hid. Even as he searched for evidence against MAD agents he was constantly on the search for something to fill this void.

Gadget started to speak just to stop so many times. Not even knowing if he should argue what Claw said or thank him for the apology. So instead of speaking he chose to turn and fall into the other man's arms instead, holding him so closely it hurt them both until he relaxed. Claw rested his face against the top of Gadget's head, and now he was able to feel more accurately the texture of the hair at the top. He rubbed his face against it softly.

"I don't need that much time to tell that I care about you," Gadget said at last. "It's just...how will it work?" He gently moved his head back so their gazes could meet. At the sight of the older man's deeply penetrating eyes, Gadget felt a weakness pass through him, to where he had to lean against him again just to keep his knees from buckling. Claw gripped him by the hips.

Claw ran his fingers through the inspector's hair and kissed the top of his head. "I don't know," he answered. "I'm getting the feeling we've had similar experiences with love in the past." He cupped Gadget's face, turned it upwards. "But the fact that we're talking about it right now must mean something good, mustn't it? We could just be answering our more primal urges right now-" Gadget gave a tension-relieving laugh at this, "-but we're here, talking about what's real, what we're both really after. That means everything to me right now."

Gadget broke into a loving smile and gently stroked Claw's face. "And to me," he whispered as their faces neared, Gadget's eyes fixed on Claw's lips. Their kiss was slow, reverential. Their arms enveloped each other, their bodies giving and receiving blasts of warmth from each other. Gadget's breath went from sighs to pants as Claw's mouth left his to seek his neck. Gadget hung off Claw's shoulders, his legs barely supporting him as Claw kissed his throat with aching softness, almost too subtle to be felt, but for the breath washing over his skin. He put his hand on Claw's as it wrapped around his neck, but only to encourage more of these touches, especially when that sensation was combined with a passionate kiss.

He could feel the other man's erection through his pants with his hip, and he pressed into it, hard, eliciting a stifled groan from Claw. In response Claw squeezed Gadget even closer and playfully, lightly, bit the inspector's lip. His hand lowered on Gadget's neck, fingers grazing just beneath his shirt collar, so Gadget fumbled with his tie and flung it off. With a shy smile, he guided his hand to the base of his neck, halfway beneath the fabric. He shuddered at the sensation on his bare skin.

They kissed like this for a while, then just held each other, as if lingering desperately in the place they created just for themselves.

Gadget resisted at first when Claw tried to separate them, but eventually slid his arms back to their original length. He looked at him expectantly, with some worry. "I don't want to break this spell," Claw told him as he gently pushed himself away and walked around the counter to get two glasses. He poured them both water from a bottle in the fridge. "And normally I wouldn't. But what's happening between us isn't normal, is it?" Gadget could only keep looking at him in response, hanging off his words. His hands were on the counter, so Claw touched one of them. Gadget did not pull away. "I think it's best if we retire for the night, don't you?"

Now he did pull his hands back, and he looked down. He mumbled an answer.

Claw came back around the counter and took Gadget by the shoulders. "Gus, my dear," he said in such an earnest tone of voice Gadget couldn't help but melt. "I want to savor what we have. I want more, so much more it would frankly scare you if I told you now. But I'm loathe to rush this, that's all."

Gadget patted Claw's hand and a tender smile spread on his face. "Just promise to always be this honest with me," he said, and Claw nodded.

Pulling away, Claw headed for the single bedroom and turned on the light. He beckoned Gadget inside. "This will be yours for tonight. And any night you choose to come here."

"Don't tell me you're taking the couch…" Gadget began to protest.

"Please, don't worry about me. I'll probably be up all night reading anyway." At Gadget's concerned look, he added, "It's my way. And if you like I can wake you up early tomorrow."

"Fine," Gadget relented softly. Claw allowed another consuming hug and a forehead kiss before wishing him a pleasant night. The moment the door closed his face set into a grim scowl, and he stalked into the living room. While the inspector slept, he monitored the progress of Dr. Martenne, threatened Talon, schmoozed up to some of his contacts, and berated some of his agents.

Not for one moment could he forget the feel of Gadget's hair against his cheek, his pulse beneath his lips, the look in his eyes when Gadget said he trusted him.


	5. Chapter 5

Early next morning, Claw got up to knock on the bedroom door, but he hesitated by it, hand suspended. It rested against the door instead, and in that moment he realized what a disgusting sap he was. That man in there was his enemy; he would turn him in the moment he realized his identity, Claw knew. He would betray him, like anyone else would. Except Gadget wasn't like anyone else; Claw had always known that, even from the start. In the beginning he hated him for it, but now…

Now was no different, he told himself. So he had a sweet side. So it might have been possible to find true love with him, if their situations were different. But they weren't. How he could love a man, in a true and real way, who was in every other way the very bane to his existence?

He knocked harshly, and heard the immediate rustling from within, including the sound of something shattering. A soft, mild swear and, "I think I just broke your lamp, Damien…"

Claw laughed, "Then I'll get another. We'll have to get breakfast on the go, I'm afraid. I'm already late for a meeting."

Gadget emerged fully dressed, bed made, within minutes. He looked exhausted, the bags under his eyes darker than usual. Claw reached his hands out for him, and kissed Gadget's cheekbone, even placed a tiny smooch around his tired eyes. "I'd ask if you slept well, but it doesn't look like it," he said ruefully.

Gadget just laughed and kissed Claw's cheek. "As if I mind some missed sleep if it means spending the night with you," he said, playfully poking Claw's face. He pulled away and grabbed his hat from the counter, left there all night, and put it on, and then grabbed his tie from the floor as gracefully as he could. Excusing himself, he freshened up while Claw made some dainty little sandwiches and bagged them. When he came back out, Claw gave him a bag, and Gadget grinned appreciatively, giving him a quick kiss in thanks.

"We'd better hurry," said Claw. "I'm sure your partner is wondering where you are." They exited the apartment and headed for their cars, loitering by Gadget's.

"Will I see you again?" Gadget asked with deep feeling.

"Yes," Claw said, squeezing his hands as they began to part. "I can promise you that. Tonight, if you're free."

"How will I contact you?" Gadget asked as Claw walked away from him.

Claw called back to him, "You don't need to. Meet me at the coffee shop later, at 6. Even if just to tell me you're busy." He gave the concerned looking man a wave and disappeared into his car. He drove away before he could give in to the temptation to take the inspector with him.

Dr. Claw spent the day pretty much as usual: lots of talking with contacts, researching, planning. He did indeed have a specific plan for that poison, a very grand one indeed, and he had backers who expected it to go through. He did not fear their retaliation nearly so much as their pulling out their funds. The scheme itself was simple, almost insultingly so: contaminate the water supply with the mysterious compound, and get everyone in Metro City violently ill. Some would die. The antidote would be delivered, enough for the survivors, but only after a "donation" of a tidy sum, to be divided amongst himself and his backers (though he already had a plan in motion to cut them out of the ransom).

The compound was inert once ingested, so it wasn't as simple as swabbing his poor dead agent's cheeks. Claw knew a thing or two, but he hadn't the time or expertise to reverse engineer a poison like this on his own. He'd already threatened Mannette so many times that morning she'd be tempted to think he was bluffing if she didn't know his reputation.

A collection of animals in cages awaited her tests, and a pile of corpses at her side showed Claw at a glance her progress. He had her destroy the compounds she'd created and keep trying; he didn't want the victims to die immediately or even at al. He wanted the citizens sick enough to panic and go to desperate lengths, but they couldn't pay up if they died.

The poor woman could hardly see with Claw around, she cried so deeply and constantly, even as she worked harder than ever in her life. She was careful, at least, not to let tears spill into her samples. After a good talking to, he left her to her work and beckoned Talon, who was watching in the corner. "Give her some breakfast," he said.

"Lunch," Talon corrected with half lidded eyes.

"Whatever," Claw snarled. "Get her fed. Get the chef to make something hearty; she'll need it."

"That's so sweet of you," Talon said, deadpan. They shared a glare for a moment, then Claw stormed out of the lab/prison.

He watched Gadget through his monitors for the rest of the afternoon. He unfortunately did not have access to audio, though by now, from such constant study over the years, he could read lips, especially the inspector's. He couldn't tell if Gadget ever spoke of him, even to his partner, and that bothered him somehow, when he should have been glad that Gadget would protect his privacy.

He felt his eyes burn, mist slightly, as he battled within himself what he must do. He was beyond chastising himself for the foolish sentiment, it would happen regardless; he was a weak and lonely old man, after all. Sentiment poisoned his blood as surely as the years weakened his body; he knew this and accepted it. But he would not allow this weakness to interfere with his ultimate mission. He eventually told himself that Inspector Gadget was too pure a thing to be allowed to exist in this vile world.

He'd be doing him a favor.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gene and Gadget spoke of many things as they ran through training exercises, in both interior and exterior courses, for hours. As physically tired as he was, Gadget trained hard like usual, but thankfully his gadgets eased much of the physical effort. It took energy to control them, especially when they went haywire, which was an accepted part of his life by now. Gene took it upon herself to help him with that whenever she could, and was even able to help him reset the main system later in the afternoon, after a series of accidents./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"They were sitting in the bleachers, with Gadget in Gene's lap, his coat and outer shirt resting beside him, and was holding his undershirt up to give Gene access to a panel on his back. She gently held him more or less still with her thighs as she made microscopic adjustments with expertise-driven care./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""So," she said as she worked. "Did you have a good time with Damien last night?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget was about to answer, when he felt a harsh jolt tear through him. Gene apologized with worry, but he laughed gently. "It's fine, happens all the time. Just be careful of the green wires. Ahhh...there you go...aahhh WOWZERS! GREEN WIRE!" he shouted, and Gene had to grab him about the waist to keep him from leaping and possibly hurting himself more./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Should I stop?" Gene asked, holding him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""No, no," Gadget said, his breathing calming down. "Really, it's ok. I'll be glitching all day if you don't finish. You can do it, Genie…" he winced, but before long he was putty in her hands. "There you go," he sighed, and he even fell asleep for a few minutes while she worked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"She patted his shoulder when she was done and helped him get dressed. He then got up and held his hand out for her to grab. She miscalculated the bleacher step getting up and fell against him. They looked at each other a moment, strangely tense, achingly silent, and then laughed. Gadget kissed her forehead and they walked back inside with their arms draped around each other./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"When they got back inside, the Chief was waiting for them. "Gadget," he said, clipped, serious. "Gene. Change of plans. I want Gene on the case tonight, and Gadget, I want you to take the night off."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"The agents looked at each other with palpable concern, a frown especially deep set on Gene's face. Gadget looked back at Quimby and practically begged, "Chief, I'm sorry about last night, I should have called earlier…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Yes, you should have," Quimby interrupted harshly. "But that's not important right now. You haven't had a night off in months and this is too important to tackle with anything less than full strength and energy, understood?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Yes, Chief..." Gadget answered dutifully but reluctantly. "But what about…?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Gene will be just fine alone," he said, looking at her. "Won't you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Yes, sir," she answered confidently. "And I will call in if I need any help whatsoever."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Exactly right," Quimby approved. "Gadget, take Gene to the warehouse and bring her up to speed. Don't take too long, I want you officially off duty within the hour." He stormed off, calling from over his shoulder, "And get some sleep, dammit! You look like death!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"The two of them waited for Quimby to leave before clearing the air with giggles. "Are you angry with me?" she abruptly asked with a mild smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Angry?" Gadget was taken aback. "With you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""For being assigned to your case."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Ohhhh!" Gadget intoned. He gave her his arm and they walked out of the station together, close. "Come now, Gene. No case is mine, or yours, or anyone's. We're all in this together. It's about time you did some investigating on your own, anyway. You'll never learn anything hanging around with me." He grinned ironically, and she smiled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"They went in separate cars, passing through the streets of their beloved city into the outskirts, until the battered old warehouse grew from a point in the distance to looming over their heads. Gadget showed her a relatively safe way inside and began leading her around where he'd already covered, and was complaining that in all this time, he found nothing encouraging./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gene went a little ways on her own while Gadget said he'd scan the area, and also commented over his shoulder, "This is where Damien and I had our second date."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gene looked up, ready with follow up questions, but as Gadget was poking around in the debris in front of them, they both knelt down for a closer view. They moved bits of rubble; Gadget's hand passed over a piece of dark purple fabric./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""You found something!" Gene exclaimed, pointing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"When he noticed the cloth, he rotated it in his hand. "Hmm...so I have...but what?" Gene let him think. It showed in his face when he came to realization. "Someone's been here!" he declared, getting up. "We're going to have to secure this area from civilians," he instructed Gene, walking away from the debris, rag in hand. "Kids coming in here, unsupervised." he shook his head, frowning at the rag. "Whoever ripped their shirt probably got injured too. I don't see any blood…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gene frowned. She came over to him, hand out. "Let me see that, please."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Good idea," said Gadget. "We should find out who this belongs to-" Gene's eyes lit up in agreement, "-and make sure they're ok." Her face fell, but Gadget didn't notice as he gave her the scrap of fabric. She might have pressed the issue, but figured there was little point if she was going to take over the investigation for the night. And besides, she didn't want Gadget to be tempted to disobey the Chief and stay on./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"She put it away in a compartment in her belt. "I'll do that," she said, leading Gadget out of the crumbling building and back to his car. "While you go find your boyfriend and have some fun." She smiled. "That's an order."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget looked at her in all seriousness. "Are you sure you don't want me to stick around? I could just sit in the car and you could-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Go!" she shouted with a laugh./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"He grinned at her ruefully and kissed her cheek. "Fine." He made it to the car door, and stopped, hand on the handle looking at her. "But if you need anything..." he formed his hand into the universal sign of "call me," which so happened to be exactly how he got some calls./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""I will! Now, go!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"He grinned to himself as he obeyed her, but his smile faded as he drove into the city. Just thinking about Damien and the night they shared made him so nervous, so keyed up, he stopped the car several times, about to throw up. At one point he was at the side of the road, head in hands, groaning, fingers scratching across his scalp beneath the hat. He loved him! He knew this already, he always knew. He barely knew this man, and he couldn't stop thinking about the contrast between that dirty, unappealing apartment and the elegantly clothing and expensive looking car. He just found it incredible to imagine Damien harming anyone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"He reminded himself he had no reason to believe anything nefarious about the man. So what if his apartment looked like a safe house? Maybe he was in witness protection, maybe he was a divorcee, maybe, maybe, maybe! He could only make assumptions right now and he hated where his mind kept going. He longed for another embrace, to feel those lips again so much, to confirm his good heart./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"With relief he remembered their plan to meet again and checked the time. Close. He made himself breathe in deeply a while, and relaxed, and thought about the night before. The way Damien held back, afraid to lose him. The way his hand felt through his hair. Whatever was in Damien's past, he decided, emboldening himself to get back on the road, was in the past. He deserved a chance./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw was running late. He'd been sidetracked talking to Manette. He found himself regretting letting her have a decent dinner, as she seemed far less intimidated by him now./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Ater tying up some loose ends he finally headed into town for the coffee shop. As he'd hoped, his date was still there, waiting for him, with two drinks before him. Gadget smiled and waved in a way that tempted Claw to turn around and speed walk away. But he found himself grinning as well, and besides he had plans enough for Gadget that couldn't wait./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""You remembered how I like it," he mumbled over his coffee./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget made a sound and shrugged. He sipped his own. "How's your nephew?" he asked conversationally./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw glared at him over his coffee, his lips still in a more or less friendly smile. "Must we talk about that?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget made a face. "No, I suppose not…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw made him chuckle by taking his hand and leading him and their drinks to the outside seating area, where not a single other soul occupied the charming, hand painted seats among the flowers. Finding a beat up but comfortable couch, they sat close together, facing each other with one of Gadget's legs in Claw's lap. "I'm sorry," Claw said, taking Gadget's hands in his. "I'd simply rather save conversation for something really worth speaking about." He kissed the backs of Gadget's hands. "I must warn you now, if you try any more small talk, I'll have to kill you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget laughed and went red. He pulled one hand away to cover his mouth as he recovered. "You certainly have a way with words, Damien," he said. "But, I understand. I just…" he sighed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""You want to get to know me, you want to find out all about me?" Claw asked teasingly. He snaked an arm between the other's side and his arm and pulled him closer, face against Claw's throat. Gadget hugged him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""I wouldn't mind."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""You'll learn everything you want to in time, my dear," he crooned, rubbing Gadget's shoulder gently. "But for the meantime, I suggest we just enjoy each other. Because this still all feels like a dream to me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget made a sound that suggested vehement agreement. Then he kissed him, and Claw allowed for his face to be guided closer and for his eyes to droop shut in excessive feeling./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"He felt Gadget wiping something off his face, just below his eye, and he flinched severely. Gadget held his shoulders gently and showed him the tear with a soft look. Gently drying his finger with his thumb, Gadget leaned in again to kiss Claw on the mouth, but in the tenderest way, slow and lingering./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw was holding Gadget close against him with an arm around his lower back, his other hand digging into his hair. He was careful of his hat, until Gadget removed it himself, without bothering to unlock lips. Claw got a muffled groan in answer to his driving fingers./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"For a little while longer they sat in cozy silence, kissing and holding each other for the aimless sake of it. Only the buzz of his mobile interrupted it. He pulled away with reluctance and a quiet moan, and answered it sharply, "What is it?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw's aggressive posture softened as he listened, and he took a long glance at Gadget, who just smiled dreamily back. Claw sighed and hung up. He stroked Gadget's hair and kissed him. "There's a situation at home; I must go, I'm sorry."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Let me go with you," Gadget said, even he looking surprised he'd said that. He looked at him more surely. "Even if I'm just there to support you, I want to help. And...I don't think I could stand going back to my place right now." He laughed a bit more than he might have otherwise./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw smiled as he considered this and decided it could work. "Let's go."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"********************************/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"When Claw passed through the giant doors, hand in hand with his mortal enemy, Talon stared from his brooding spot at one of the many computers. He didn't attempt any discretion in what was more anger than confusion. At Claw's warning look, he made an attempt to look less hostile. Gadget wasn't paying attention to Talon anyway./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""This way," Claw said to Gadget, leading him down a hallway and into a lushly, archaically decorated parlor. He hastily snapped a tiny camera off when Gadget's back was turned, mainly just to shut off the bright little red light. "I'll just be a moment." He sped out of the there, immediately back into execution mode./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"As explained to him over the phone-as interpreted by Talon-the doctor had finally synthesized the poison as Claw wanted. It caused plenty of suffering but no more than a strict limit he'd set himself. If he were thrilled for this breakthrough, he showed little emotion to his captive researcher. This victory only led to the command to create a great quantity of it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"While she worked, he returned to the parlor and took Gadget on a little tour of similar rooms. His manor contained rooms and wings he himself had yet to explore, and many more he simply didn't use and never changed. He'd inherited the style of the place as surely as the ancient portraits. He said next to nothing about each room or spot in the castle he felt comfortable showing him. That entire side of the house was fairly safe anyway. Gadget was content to see such strangely beautiful, but cold places while in his date's loving grip./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Already late when they'd arrived, both were becoming exhausted before too much of this. Gadget was half falling asleep against Claw, who could have slept as well. He eventually led him into a room that required entering through another chamber to reach it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"He shut the door behind them and all but carried Gadget to the divan. They removed some of their clothing before crawling under the single, but cozy blanket, Gadget unable to resist a grin in amusement through his exhaustion./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"They sought each other out beneath the cover and their bodies seemed to know their ideal configuration before their minds did. Cuddled close together but with room to breathe, Gadget fell asleep before too long before Claw ceased his watch./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"He had to kill him. That was never in question, but now there was a time limit. All parts of the scheme taken into account, he had to get it done in two days maximum; that's how long his dear Gadget had left to live./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Sunlight baked the room. As consciousness faded in, Gadget started stirring, flinging the blanket off him, but he was still hot. That's when he noticed the thick arm draped over his body, pinning him against what felt to be a furnace. He couldn't name the man nor recognize his surroundings for a panic stricken second and tensed up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"But as the details of last night percolated back into his consciousness, Gadget relaxed, cuddling against Dr. Claw for a kiss that woke him up. It was about time, anyway. If the day were that bright already, he was probably late. Checking his internal clock confirmed it. Claw was groaning by now, one gloved hand resting against his forehead./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"But the complaints didn't last long, Gadget noticed. Within seconds the older man was fully alert, and sliding across the bed to deliver a good morning kiss to his guest, who could have fallen back asleep in his arms. He kissed Claw's neck as he pulled away, and shone him a smile. A bit slower than usual, sleep stiffly plaguing his movements, Gadget put on his discarded items. Only an elegantly painted privacy screen separated them as Claw undressed completely and put on a different outfit. Gadget heard the rustling and peeked behind. his gaze lingered at the silhouette before turning away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Just as Claw finished, Gadget sprung to his feet and burst out of the room, his built in phone to his ear. "Yes, I know," Claw could hear from the room. "I'm on my way. Genie, I-what? That's a little personal, don't you think…?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw finished in the room, made sure neither of them left anything, and reached his guest, leading him gently down the hallway as he talked into his hand. Claw wondered if the surveillance system would be able to pick up the voice on the other end. When finally he ended the call, Claw put his arm around his shoulders. "Come back tonight," he said impatiently, pressing on him a kiss. "I'll have a surprise for you." Gadget squeezed him in response./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Silence, but warm closeness, as they walked through gloomy chambers and beneath forbidding painted faces. When they reached the car, Gadget draped his arm around Claw's shoulders, facing him. "Give me a clue," he prodded. Claw leaned down enough for his nose to brush against his. He loved seeing Claw's grin increase at what he said. He also loved watching him think, his face going through various emotions, not always subtle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"At last Claw pulled Gadget closer, one hand rather rough in his hair, and pressed his lips to his ear. Still holding him, Gadget's grip tightened, jaw clenched for a moment. He was tense but hung off Claw's every whispered word. "No, that would be too easy. Let's just say I hope you're up for a truly novel experience."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Novel experience," Gadget repeated matter of factly. "Got it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw kissed his forehead and nudged him toward the car. "Come on." But when Gadget merely turned expectant eyes to him, making no motion to move, Claw laughed in soft confusion. "What's wrong?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""I'd feel better if I had a way to contact you," Gadget said, nudging his elbow into Claw's side with a rueful grin./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""But you're coming back tonight," Claw replied, stroking Gadget's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You know the way…?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget leaned into Claw's hand and sighed with contentment. "Yes, I know the way…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Then you'll arrive when you arrive. I'll wait until sunrise for you." He made a soft loving sound as he gently touched their foreheads together./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget would have purred if he could, but still he not so easily distracted. Smiling gently, he pressed, "I might not get to come by at all tonight. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I knew I was keeping you waiting...please, Damien…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Claw sighed hard, knowing he lost this battle. "Very well," he said with a loud kiss to his cheek. Acting a little put out, he fished out a different burner phone from his back pocket, and brought up the number. One of Gadget's eyes made a clicking sound and Claw could have sworn he saw a metallic eyelid sweeping closed for less than a second./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Got it," Gadget said with a satisfied little smile, and turned large eyes to Claw. He threw his arms over the other's shoulders and they kissed. Claw hated giving out contact information, even to the burners, but at that moment, the way Gadget gazed at him right now, the way he smiled when he said, "I'll text you," as he broke away...it made Claw want to share with him every secret he'd ever known./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"***********************************/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Don't say it, Genie," Gadget laughed, but with clear warning in his voice. "What's new with the case?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gene took him to the lab, where von Sickstein worked in the background and the piece of purple fabric waited on a tray. "This is a fragment from a shirt. The material is common, we found it could have been purchased almost anywhere and then altered. I couldn't find any copies of this shirt that include the text that was originally on it; there's only this tiny bit left to extrapolate from. I think it's a uniform."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget nodded gravely. "Just as I thought. Find the school-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""No," Gene cut in. "Not a school uniform, something else. We know that some nefarious activity was happening there; we know at least two MAD agents talked about their meeting at this location the day after so we have to assume more of them were there that night, and one was wearing this." She held up the scrap./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"His mind was reluctant to let go of that initial worry, but he admitted with a nod that what she said made sense. "Alright...what were they doing there?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gene relaxed visibly and had him look into a microscope. There was a powder looking substance under glass; it was crystalline under magnification. "I found that on the fabric in a trace amount. The professor is still trying to find a match but we think it's a newly fabricated poisonous compound. Perhaps whoever wore this shirt handled it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Gadget looked at her. "Ideas?" he prompted anxiously. He was formulating plenty of his own./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Well we can safely assume someone is selling a deadly compound to someone else," the professor chimed in, clipboard in hand. "Excuse me…" he reached around Gadget to grab the sample. "It's not the deadliest I've ever seen though," he mused as he put the sample beneath his own microscope, searching for different data. "In fact it's only lethal in large doses, from what I can guess now. So why bother with it?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Well we know the identity of at least one of the two parties," Gadget said, throwing a look to Gene, who nodded. "MAD, of course. Most likely the buyer."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""To stock up?" Gene asked pointedly. "Or for a specific purpose?" She looked to the professor. "How long is the compound's shelf life?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""Hmmm? Oh, approximately 2.7 days. More if you store it in a dry place."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;""We have less than that to stop whatever's about to happen," Gene said to Gadget. Together with professor, they studied the compound and discussed hypotheses, all of them grim and impatient to find an actionable answer. All these details about the poison but nowhere to go./p  
p style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"So they went out. They talked to the witnesses they'd already talked to, visited the same places. Discussed old and slightly new ideas to death. Figuring the drinking water supply was a likely target, they spent hours at the treatment plant and questioned everyone they saw at least twice. Gadget suggested they just don't leave for a week, but Gene bemoaned that the plant was so large that even between them both, they could not guard it all, among other issues./p 


	9. Chapter 9

It was close to midnight when Claw finally heard the main doors creak open. He remained where he was, listening to the footfall over stone flooring. They paused and a voice called with some hesitance, "Damien?"

Claw threw a glare at the smirking youth on the other side of the room and made a gesture. Talon rolled his eyes and got up from his lazy lean on the desk. Claw got up too, as this was not an area he wanted to be seen in. The two of them exited through a passageway. While Gadget wandered around the tomb-like foyer, poking at a small grotesque carved into the wall, Talon went one way and Claw went another, both of them knowing what they must do.

Claw ascended a damp staircase and slipped through a short passageway that might be ignored by the untrained eye, or merely the unsuspicious. The current master of the house had his arms around the inspector from behind before he knew it, the two of them glared down upon by Clawsian ancestors. He turned Gadget away from them and led him down a hallway that actually got some sunlight, as one of the few used areas at true ground level.

"How exquisite it is to see you again, Gus, my dear," Claw said, his arm lowering from the other's shoulders to wrap around his lower back. Gadget leaned against him.

"I hope it's not too late," he said.

"Never for you," Claw replied with a chuckle. They passed more paintings, most of them of dreary landscapes, thankfully. The lightning painted in many of them was vivid enough to give life to them otherwise. Passing through a set of heavy wooden doors, they entered a small, crowded, but somehow cosy chamber, enlivened by a fire and decorated by furniture rather than figures. "And you know how I like to keep late hours anyway," he said softly into his ear as he had him sit at the expansive, yet scantily set table. "Just something light," he said, lifting the covers to reveal an elegant and lively dish.

Gadget muttered an eager thanks and started in before Claw could continue. They ate in companionable silence, and did not neglect the wine. It wasn't long before the formality of sitting at the table became too much to endure, and at Claw's lead, they took the bottle and sat on the rug in front of the fire, Claw's legs crossed, Gadget's tucked beneath him, their arms securing each other against the cold, lonely night. They felt to be in a protective circle that ended only a few inches from their bodies.

After a time, Claw encouraged Gadget to sit between his legs, though he was the slightest bit shy at first. "I'd just noticed how stiff your shoulders are," he said. He gently stroked down the sides of his guest's jaw, lightly massaging all the way his neck, digging in deeply at the base of his neck. When stretched out, his hand could engulf much of Gadget's shoulder mass at once, and his fingers reached far into the other's shirt without protest. He leaned his head against Gadget's and kissed the top of it.

Gadget's eyes were drooping and looked sleepy, but he awakened himself. Slowly he turned in Claw's lap and took gentle hold of his face. He just gazed at him a moment, so still and focused Claw's heart raced, his mind readied for confrontation…

Which came in the form of a kiss. With a vehemence born of yearning, of exhaustion from the lonely days, Gadget kissed him and pressed against him, as if trying to lock themselves together. He was straddling Claw by now, letting himself be held and supported; if Claw let go right now he would have fallen.

Carefully setting the wine bottle down and balancing Gadget in his other arm, Claw lowered himself to the floor, Gadget going down with him. He watched Gadget gazing down at him. As he lowered, a hand going to the floor to support himself, the other reaching to stroke Claw's face, his hat tumbled off and Claw just barely caught it. They looked at each other a second and then descended into laughter, Claw's especially raspy as he grabbed Gadget by the waist and pulled him to the floor.

Gadget moved in rhythmic motions against Claw's thick, sturdy thigh, gasping every other breath into the other's ear, or his mouth, or against his neck, depending on where Claw found his lips. He pressed back against Gadget in time with his motions, making sure to give him an extra harsh, almost painful nudge a few times. It hurt his ear, but it was worth to hear that surprised yelp when he closed his teeth around the inspector's throat. Very gently, enough to feel a pulse, enough to show what he could do.

And then he'd kiss the spot he'd so threatened, Gadget swooning in either case; the way he held fast to him, sought out his lips with his own, drank in every detail when his eyes were open, committed them to memory when closed. Claw slid his hand down Gadget's body, nestling at the dip at his waist, over his soft gray jacket. As they kissed, Gadget led his hand down, and they both fumbled with his coat belt with amusing frustration, laughing softly as they refused to break their kiss. With some rough effort, Claw slipped it off and let his hand slide up and over his groin. He laughed sharply as Gadget let out a startled gasp and gripped him tighter at the shoulders. His hand stroked back down, pressed down almost too hard, just to do it again.

Gadget kissed his neck, tender where Claw had been rough and sharp; the more Claw aroused him with his brutish motions, the more tender Gadget became, kissing with a loving softness any skin he had access to, which wasn't much. As the fire raged at their side, Claw knelt over Gadget and gazed down at him, stroking his cheek. Gadget kissed the back of his hand.

"My dear, this will be our last night together," Claw said, though he didn't need to for his plan to succeed. A contingency plan, he suspected, in case he failed tonight. Before sunrise, the compound was set to be released. He had taken every precaution to make sure no one knew what had happened until well after the fact, but he'd lived long enough to know anything could happen. The way Gadget looked at him tempted him to say something comforting but he just stroked his hair instead as he processed this.

"Will I ever see you again?" Gadget asked, sitting up.

"I will return," he answered with a nod, and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm sorry I could only share such precious little with you."

Gadget smiled softly and held him. He stroked through the other's hair with just the right pressure, not hitting a single snag. "You gave me more than you know, Damien," he whispered.

Painfully overcome, Claw yanked him closer like he were a liferaft. He landed numerous little kisses across the other's jaw, up into his thick, soft hair, while Gadget leaned his face against his hand. An image flashed in his mind over and over, with a vividness that drove Claw to kissing so much of Gadget's skin and clothing alike, if only to overpower that mental image. It was more a to-do list than a fantasy: of him going to the lab and taking a tiny quantity of poison; from one of the deadlier batches. He'd only have to slip a powder-laded finger between the inspector's lips while he slept.

It would solve everything, he kept thinking as he kissed along the almost imperceptible line at Gadget's wrist, as far as he was allowed. Claw enveloped Gadget in his arms, filled with the sudden rush of a changed mind, but only for a short, irrational moment. No one was forcing him to do this, but the consequences of allowing Gadget to keep living made it relentlessly simple to his mind. Too simple. Even if he let him get away this time, he'd only regret it later.

He was stroking Gadget's hair and the back of his neck as he brooded, but apparently with enough automatic skill. Gadget leaned against him and caressed his back over his thin shirt, his fingers greedily taking in the contours of bone and sinew. With a sudden wave of emotion, Claw grabbed Gadget by the back of the neck and kissed him roughly on the mouth. As the inspector clutched him, Claw moved down to his neck, the kisses quickly evolving into bites, sharper and sharper, until Gadget's winces and tightened grip turned to squeezes and audible distress in his groans.

The sound of his pain at his hands-or rather teeth-evoked something within Claw, something that prompted him to cease and kiss the reddened spots over and over, to kiss up along his face and to hold him tight and protected against the world.

Gadget kept up breathlessly but with a relentless eagerness. At Claw's pause he burrowed his face against the other's neck and sighed, "...I love you, Damien…"

Claw resisted looking at him or asking for clarification, not wanting to break that powerful spell, but instead answered with a soft sigh of his own, holding the other still against his powerfully beating heart.

"I know you're not supposed to say something like that so soon, or even think it-" Gadget whispered, but Claw interrupted with the softed shadow of a kiss.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Claw said huskily, even for him.

Gadget could not kill his smile, though he tried to hide it behind countless kisses. It faded into a worried look when he asked, "So, is it...mutual?"

Claw held Gadget's face in his hands and opened his mouth to answer-

The gadgetphone buzzed furiously right then, and Claw hid his relief as he helped Gadget to his feet rather hastily. Gadget indulged in a last glance at Claw before leaving the room. Meanwhile Claw checked his burner and mentally adjusted his plans. Whatever plans he had went out the window when Gadget came back in with a furiously serious look on his face and announced, "I have to leave!" He didn't need to say any more than that for Claw to realize with a sudden panic, that his crew had been caught. However there was still a chance they at least released the compound beforehand. Things might go easier for them if they had.

Gadget paused at the door, hands fumbling at his tie, and gave Claw a heartbreaking, lingering look. Claw's grip was crushing as he held his hands but he didn't seem to care. "Don't be gone too long," he said, and leaned in for a kiss which Claw sadly gave. Then he raced out of the door and left Claw alone.

Not a second after the door closed, and Dr. Claw was focused on what must be done. Immediately he turned and ran for one of his control rooms, already calling the leader of his crew on his burner. No answer. He called for Talon as he all but leaped into one of the lonely chambers and switched the video feed to the water treatment plant, cycling through the rooms till he found his crew standing around, all talking to Talon, who seemed relaxed but very close to the door.

He had him on live visual as he called his mobile. "Is it done?" he demanded, and felt his heart skip a beat at the way Talon smirked back at him through the security camera.

"The guys and I decided not to," he said.

"Talon…"

"You've gone too far this time, Uncle," he went on, heading for the door. "I just couldn't let you do it. I mean, we live here too, you know, so did you, like, ever think about that?"

Claw just slammed the phone down and started pounding away at a keyboard. He managed to contact one of the crew's cellphones but it was too late; just as Talon escaped, decidedly unfriendly figures burst in from the other direction.

His rage, frustration, sense of treacherous betrayal, all melted as he watched Gadget, his dear Gus, stride into that scene of chaos, hands on hips, an irresistible grin on his face, his partner letting a hand linger on his shoulder before taking hold of one of his men. The Chief with his predictable praises and Gadget's almost as predictable reception of them. He was consumed with the yearning to snap the man's neck, a desire living awkwardly beside the desperate need to hold him softly against his heart. As if caught between two violent storms, Claw was subdued into inaction, strongly ignoring outside stimuli, even the insistent ringing of the burner in his back pocket: The one he only used to communicate with Gadget.

Fumbling, he fished it out and snapped a hasty greeting. He watched Gadget's face as he spoke into a sleek little mobile, "Damien! It's over, we-"

He kept his eyes on the monitor, on Gadget's face as it fell with panicked confusion when at that moment Claw crushed the phone under his heel. For a long time he remained standing there, destroyed electronics beneath his boot, watching his would-be lover try to work despite obvious emotion. The miserable, confused look in Gadget's face almost made up for the bitter, wretched pain Claw knew he'd have to endure for a long time because of all this. And even though it seemed to cause physical pangs of pain in his heart, Claw took a seat and kept watching, changing the feeds to follow Gadget throughout the night. Talon returned hours later to see that nothing had changed.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

Months later, Gadget was doing much better, and felt better now that Penny and Brain were home again and he could focus on taking care of them. Gene came over often, and even invited them all over to her newly acquired apartment occasionally.

The worst part was the guilt, being convinced that Damien was just tired of having to play second fiddle to his job. It wouldn't be the first time, though rarely were people so abrupt. He kept remembering how he'd heard no answer to his confession of love.

He tried to keep his spirits up at work and was generally successful. He'd train when not on assignment, he'd study up on how to repair Gene's systems and even his own, anything to postpone crawling into his lonely bed every night. Hence why he'd be awakened in the lab the next day quite often. At least his new found, laser sharp focus on anything but his internal pain made him more attentive while on assignment.

One day Gene showed him a polaroid taken by an informant. They were getting wind that something was going down at the museum in a few weeks, though so far it was impossible to get details. There were multiple figures in the picture standing around a table with a briefcase and some other items, mostly hidden by the bodies. One of the figures was reaching for the handle; Gadget's heart skipped a beat as he brought a magnifying glass out to better inspect that part of the photo. The look on his face made Gene approach him and call him by name but he didn't answer at first. That bracelet...he knew that bracelet…

THE END


End file.
